Yut-Lung/Image Gallery
Official Arts Spoon 2Di Banana Fish Yut-Lung and Ash.jpg Dve2gKGUcAM3Rr4.jpg Yut-Lung.jpg Yousiss.png tumblr_pdkf34VTrk1xvy3owo5_400.png Banana Fish Cafe&Bar Badge Yut-Lung.png Yut-Lung Banana Fish Blu-ray／DVD BOX vol.3.jpg Yut-Lung profile casual uniform.png D-sHc8yUYAA3RBP.jpg Banana Fish Cafe and Bar Winter.jpg IMG 20191018 162441.jpg BANANA FISH Cafe and Bar - winter in NY Merchs.jpg BANANA FISH Cafe and Bar - winter in NY.jpg Anime Gallery tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko1_1280.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko2_640.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko3_640.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko4_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo1_540.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo2_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo3_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo5_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo6_1280.png Dn7RK0XVAAAE-pp.jpg Dn7RLBzVAAAg46i.jpg Yut-Lung looks so annoyed.jpg Opening A glimpse of Yut-Lung in the intro.jpg Yut-Lung and Wu in the intro.jpg DpPuSKuVsAAewnH.jpg Episode 07 Yut-Lung.png Yut Lung.png Yut-Lung (2).png e050e130.jpg 27aba90d.jpg 49056e8e.jpg 8e7e8de8.jpg Yut-Lung asks Ash you got in.jpg Yut-Lung asks Ash and Max who are you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that only a few policemen came.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter or....jpg Max tells Yut-Lung we came here looking for an Abraham Dawson.jpg Yut-Lung looks at the room.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter he seemed to notice my trained moves.jpg Yut-Lung looks at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter consider my words to be my big brother's words.jpg Ash tells everyone what is it, and what effects does it have.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung so, where is the professor.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung your dad isn't asian, is he.jpg Ash looks behind him to see Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter but Lee only has 6 sons.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter you're going to kill me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash what's Banana Fish.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I was adopted.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash have some jasmine tea.jpg Yut-Lung smiles at Shorter.jpg Yut-Lung looks at the white prints on his hand.jpg Yut-Lung holding a knife in his hand.jpg Yut-Lung gets grabbed by Shorter.jpg Yut-Lung becomes stunned that the knife was close to his neck.jpg Yut-Lung wakes up.jpg Thugs trying to kidnap Yut-Lung.jpg Suk-Leui tells Ash and the other that those men came barging in and took Young Master.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung who's Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung wipes his face.jpg Yut-Lung watches Eiji from inside.jpg Episode 08 Yut-Lung pulls a needle out.jpg Yut-Lung catches Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter he can't see, he can't hear.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Arthur we are ready. This is my youngest brother.png Yut-Lung pulls out a needle from his hair.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung you look just like her.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung whats wrong. You're rather emotional today.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung don't be rude.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung it's nothing. I'm just a little tired.jpg Yut-Lung sneaks up behind Shorter and looks at him.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung I still have a lot more uses for you.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung I could break your thin neck anytime I wish to.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung what's so funny.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung nothing.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself they have scorned and contemned me, but my time will come.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself it could be a weapon depending on how it's used.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung you're the one that made me train in this area of expertise.jpg Episode 09 Yut-Lung_saves_Eiji_from_falling.jpg 5ef806de.jpg 76304a82.jpg a2ca69c2.jpg 2998c314.jpg 927050e7.jpg 6394d603.jpg tumblr_pdxaaw2ICe1vf573to2_1280.jpg tumblr_pdxaaw2ICe1vf573to3_1280.jpg Yut-Lung saves Eiji from falling.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that his muscles are still numb.jpg Yut-Lung catches Eiji from falling.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter the exact same as you too.jpg Eiji listens to Arthur talk about Yut-Lung.jpg Golzine tells Lee Hua Lung my, my. He's so beautiful, I thought he was a woman.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine you leaving.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself what an easy lock.jpg Episode 10 cb493b14.jpg f01a2732.jpg vlcsnap-2018-09-06-16h25m28s916.png Yut-Lung walks away from Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing make these boys leave right away.jpg Yut-Lung tells Suk-Leui to tell him not to tell big brother Wang-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung looks at Sing with the helicopter blowing.png Yut-Lung tells Sing it's no disgrace to lose to him now.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'm Lee Yut-Lung, the youngest brother of Lee Wang-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash though you can't get revenge.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I didn't know you were vulnerable, too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Abraham you made a drug of death, and now you're scared of dying.jpg Yut-Lung tells Abraham it's hard to believe that you created that horrifying drug weapon.png Yut-Lung looks over at the newspaper.png = Episode 12 Yut-Lung tells Sing are you going to fight Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I don't tell you because I don't want to drag you into the same hell.jpg tumblr_pfddxvycRC1wsajfio2_1280.jpg B8759785.jpg = Episode 14 DpI kUVsAAN7YU.jpg DpQBmiaU4AAp7Wv.jpg DpPo8jWU8AApWqJ.jpg DpPZZbQV4AAKsyY.jpg 8a33d2bb.jpg 4a24dc6b.jpg 3e4a53f1.jpg 1ffc9ab9.jpg 1ddb2815.jpg 5192b096.jpg 4136c549.jpg 1668a753.jpg 88c76368.jpg 62bc7787.jpg Ef217d51.jpg DpUTMijUYAQxHhS.jpg DpQBn_RV4AAsWeN.jpg DpQBna9VsAAXL4K.jpg DpQBm89VAAANFlw.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio7 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio6 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio5 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio2 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio1 1280.jpg DpZmcFGVsAA9pbT.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'll explain later. Get in.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing how disapointing, Soo-Ling Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing guess what, so do I.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing don't worry, I'll have them released soon.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing admit it. Idolization and rebellion.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing a whole different person.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung be a good boy and go back to your room.jpg Yut-Lung tells his guards but treat him well.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji you didn't realize that. I see you're stupid.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji what to do with him now.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji there's nothing you can do to help Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji of course.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I can imagine that filthy old man licking his lips on hearing that news.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji compared to that peerless Ash Lynx.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji and what can you do to help him.jpg Yut-Lung smiles.jpg Yut-Lung smiles at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji you have some spunk.jpg Yut-Lung looks behind him.png Yut-Lung tells his guards lock that Japanese boy up.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I don't idolize him.jpg Yut-Lung has been waiting for Sing.jpg Episode 15 Yut-Lung on the phone.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing to leave him alone.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that he can't get his hands dirty for Ash.png Yut-Lung stops to talk to Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung notices Eiji's hand is bleeding.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's bodygaurds to stand back.jpg Yut-Lung shocked about the news.jpg Yut-Lung asks what's the difference.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji to shoot him for Ash.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji that Ash wouldn't hesitate to get blood on his hands for him.png Yut-Lung watches the news.jpg Yut-Lung asks Eiji where he's going.jpg Yut-Lung and Sing have a moment of silence.jpg Yut-Lung tells his bodyguards that he has a plan.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that it's not fair.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that it's his fault.jpg Yut-Lung's shadow.jpg Eiji yells at Yut-Lung.jpg Eiji walks alone to find Ash while Yut-Lung watches.jpg Sing watches Yut-Lung walk away.jpg Yut-Lung enters the room.jpg Yut-Lung talks about Sing being sneaky.jpg Yut-Lung with his hand facing out.jpg Sing arrives to see Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung looks out of a window while on the phone.jpg Yut-Lung watches Tv.jpg Yut-Lung sighs.png Eiji questions what Yut-Lung just said.jpg Yut-Lung tells his guards I have a plan.jpg Episode 17 Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung that he will destroy you all and obliterate all the Lees from this planet.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine an ironic destiny is it not.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung that he resent them. forgetting that they let him live.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung what he's conspiring.jpg Yut-Lung gets mad as Golzine's men fire their guns.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung that he should've killed him.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung kill him like you killed my mother.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Lee Shang Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine to help him kill his other brothers, excluding Lee Hua Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine that I have a proposal that will get them both returned to you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine remind you of anything.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine good.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine do you remember me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine an alkaloid hallucinatory plant.jpg Yut-Lung sits down with eyes closed.jpg Yut-Lung asks Golzine what if he offered to get rid of them for him.jpg Yut-Lung is exhausted.jpg Yut-Lung's eyes full of hatred.png Episode 18 Yut-Lung tells Ash why is it so easy for you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash for a guy like him. Why.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash over the phone Eiji Okumura.png Yut-Lung tells Ash you're punctual. Do you have it.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung wonderful work.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're fine with that.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash your friends' trust and your freedom.jpg Yut-Lung shocked to hear Ash tell him fine.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash you're acting tough tonight. It's so unlike you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash it's true that your teacher is a very skilled person.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash it's a deal then.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I'm not the one shooting.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I see you know Ash very well.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's darkest under the lamp post, or so they say.jpg Yut-Lung smacks the gun out of Ash's hand.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung so now, the conditions are.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung give it up.jpg Episode 19 Yut-Lung leans against a car.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing you brought an unusual guest with you, huh, Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing shut up.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji let me help you. Here.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I guess you do have a brain in there.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji he's fallen to hell because of you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji he made a deal with us to save your life.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca will you kill me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca so many, I wouldn't know.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca really.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca Lieutenant Sergei Varishikov.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca isn't that a bit cruel.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca goodnight Blanca. We shall meet again.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca eh.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca darn your taste. Is that the kind of woman you like.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca after you made such love to me last night.jpg Yut-Lung sticks his tongue out at Blanca as the maid walks away.jpg Episode 20 Yut-Lung tells Woo who are they.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca of course not.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca kill Eiji Okumura.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's the power of money. That's what they're proving.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I can't wait. Golzine will be here before long.jpg Yut-Lung starts falling down the stairs.jpg Yut-Lung becomes in shock from seeing his men getting shot.jpg Episode 21 Yut-Lung holds a gun to SIng's gang.jpg Yut-Lung's intimidating look.jpg Yut-Lung says Lao Yuen Tai.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao so you disapprove of Sing's increasing allegiance towards Ash.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Blanca.png Yut-Lung_tells_Lao_don't_you_want_to_save_your_younger_brother,_Lao.jpg Episode 22 Yut-Lung tells Lao I'll have other things for you to do for me.jpg Yut-Lung tells John Lee and Shao Ti you might be able to get Ash, too.jpg Yut-Lung tells John Lee and Shao Ti I'm not hearing any good news.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you don't now.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you don't even know where they are. It's futile.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca depending on your answer, I may not forgive you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca but they might be able to kill Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung hesitates on seeing Blanca walk by him.jpg Episode 23 Yut-Lung remembers the death of his mother.jpg Yut Lung is watching his mother being eaten by 'demons'.png Yut Lung was held back in Hua Lung's arms.png He took good care of them.png yeuhaykhongyeukhongyeuhayyeunoimotloi.PNG toicosaokhongvay.PNG those eyes.PNG Yut-Lung tells Blanca never.jpg Episode 24 yue lung.png|"Go ahead, you have the right to." yue angri.png hes crying.png yue.png plusssh.png ohno.PNG suprise.PNG Yut-Lung tells Sing well sorry for being girlish on the inside, too!.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing then just leave me alone!.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing that blabbermouth.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'm much more practiced in it.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing go ahead. You have the right to.jpg Yut-Lung slaps Sing.jpg Yut-Lung becomes speechless.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung but Chinatown has gotten so out of control it isn't safe to walk around in daylight.jpg Manga Gallery Yut-Lung takes a bath.jpg A Drunk Snake.jpg Yut-Lung says hello to Sing in Manga.jpg Yut-Lung begs Sing to shoot him in Manga.jpg Blanca and Yut-Lung witness the action.jpg Blanca helps treat Yut-Lungs injuries.jpg Yut-Lung being treated.jpg Yut-Lung gives Sing a dirty look.jpg Yut-Lung injured.jpg Yut-Lung orders Blanca to kill Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung welcomes Ash's arrival.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that if he runs away Eiji will pay with his life.jpg Yut-Lung relaxing on a sofa.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash if he has any pride.jpg Yut-Lung smacks Ash's hand.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao to get rid of Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao that the lobster here is divine.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that it is very unlike him to not sense Yut-Lung approaching.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that he will leave Eiji alone if he shoots himself.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that he can choose yes or no to give up the Banana Fish info or protect Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung says goodnight to Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung kills off Sing's gang members.jpg Yut-Lung is diabolical too.jpg Yut-Lung ignoring the question.jpg Yut-Lung has a very unusual visitor.jpg Yut-Lung asks Blanca why he want's to know where Sing is.jpg Yut-Lung asks Blanca if he's going to kill him.jpg Yut-Lung tries to flirt with Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung and Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung hides his laughter.jpg Yut-Lung interupts Blanca's moment with a girl.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao if he wants to save Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that he has known Ash for a long time.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that the two hired thugs might be able to kill Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung talks about Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells two hired thugs to target Eiji Okumura.jpg Yut-Lung wishes the best of luck.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that he has every right to be filled with hate.jpg Yut-Lung gets hit hard and falls down.jpg Yut-Lung looks away from Sing.jpg Yut-Lung slaps Sing and Sing returns the favor saying same to you buddy.jpg Yut-Lung talks about his brothers.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing that he's not A Big He-Man.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung that he doesn't hate him while Yut-Lung looks back at Sing.jpg Sing asks Yut-Lung if he's okay.jpg Yut-Lung questions Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine that those who betray him will be executed.jpg Yut-Lung struggles to breathe.jpg Yut-Lung shocked about what happened.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca about something more specific.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca perfect.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that Ash is doing all he can.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that Golzine values the significance of Eiji Okumura.jpg Yut-Lung wears Blanca's jacket.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that they should release a scorpion into Ash's garden.jpg Yut-Lung questions Blanca about played into Ash's hands.jpg Yut-Lung is amazed at Blanca's talent.jpg Yut-Lung questions Blanca about senile.jpg Yut-Lung shocked by Blanca's aiming.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that he has no need to apologize.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that he seems rather happy about Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that he sounds like he's accusing him of something.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that it's just an old chinese expresion.jpg Yut-Lung is begining to understand why Golzine is so fixated on Ash.jpg Yut-Lung asks Blanca about the wound in his arm.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca to stop it.jpg Yut-Lung is shattered.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing that Ash has some unfinished business to take care of.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing to call his boys out.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji take deep breaths.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash and the others that they just suddenly attacked.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter that he was supposed to bring Ash to his brother alive.jpg Arthur tells Eiji here is the youngest brother of Mr. Lee.jpg Sing makes fun of Yut-Lung.png Yut-Lung tells Sing pardon me for being exactly the way I look.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji you must have led a very blessed life so far.jpg Yut-Lung helps untie Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji at his dark side.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine we can only imagine his disappointment.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine what is it.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter he's just a vegetable now.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung will you stop crying like a girl all the time.jpg Sing and Yut-Lung argue with each other.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash I don't need to.png Yut-Lung sticks his tongue out at Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca raising the white flag already.jpg Yut-Lung asks Ash how he's doing.jpg Yut-Lung is confused.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you will.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I thought that head of yours was just an empty box.jpg Yut-Lung with sheets.jpg Yut-Lung wearing a garnet with fish earrings.jpg Yut-Lung with his back turned and hair in the air.jpg hi.PNG hohoho.PNG wewe.PNG wellwell.PNG aha.PNG Yut-Lung tells Golzine we have a project code named Banana Fish.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine what if I proposed to eliminate them for you.jpg Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Image Galleries